


Demonized

by melokiid



Category: South Park
Genre: 2spooky4u, Alcohol, Butters mumbles way too much, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Humor, Kenny is still hella perverted, Kyle gives way too many lectures about life, Lazy OC, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Sexual Humor, Stan still can't live without Wendy, Superhero crap, Swearing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melokiid/pseuds/melokiid
Summary: Finally a new kid in South Park arrives and everyone seems to be excited to meet this mystery person. Although once the kid arrives with their dad and older brother, she seems to set off a chain of events that cause a lot of trouble for the townsfolk of South Park, Colorado. Can the strange, and predictable, fate of this mountain town be saved by a group of teenagers who don't understand what they're doing?[this story is still being written, but it is just neglected]





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague prologue is being too vague... the actual story will start in chapter one though. So be excited!

"Dad? Where's mom?" 

"Oh don't worry about her honey, for now it's just going to be you, me, and your brother."

"Okay dad, can you tuck me back into bed?"

The father nods, "Of course sweetie, let me just take care of something here and I'll come right over."

"I'll be waiting!" The little girl smiles and walks off into her bedroom. 

The dad anxiously closes the door behind him, looking at the dead body in his bed. 'Murdered.’ He mumbles quietly, pulling the blankets over his wife and exits the bedroom. He decides to keep this to himself, deciding to never tell his children what truly happened to his wife and their mother. 

Because if he told them, it would unleash something strange and possibly unstoppable into this world.


	2. New Town, New You

Take a deep breath, smile, and pretend it doesn’t hurt leaving all your friends, family and memories behind. Realize now that you’re going to a new town where no one knows you, nobody knows the secrets you hold captive in your mind and understand that now is the time where you truly have a clean slate. 

That's something my grandmother would say, she would always drone on and on about “out with the old and in with the new!”. She has a positive mentality, which is great but it gets obnoxious after a while. 

“Ally! Snap out of your stupid day dream and help dad and I with the boxes!” I blink and look around, jeez how are we already here? 

“Oh, sorry Luke.” I say as I get out of the car and around to the trunk, grabbing the few boxes I could carry. 

Life can always change so unexpectedly, one day you're living in the best place on Earth while being surrounded by amazing people and things. The next day you're in the middle of the Colorado Rocky Mountains, living it up in some backwards red-necked town far away from your loved ones. I can thank my dad for making this lovely decision to move away from most of the human population. 

“Oh so you've already picked your room? I was going to have you and Luke fight over them.” I hear a chuckle, I turn and see my dad smiling brightly at me. 

I shook my head, “Nah, I chose one of the smaller rooms. I don't want to make Luke hate me even more.” 

Dad sighs, “He's just being an angsty teenager, I'm sure he’ll grow out of this phase and actually enjoy hanging out with you.” 

“Thanks dad! Glad to know I'm also an old lady in your eyes too.” I laugh and nudge him, “By the way… when do I start school?” 

“Well today’s a Friday, so you missed today. You'll start on the upcoming Monday, at South Park Junior and Senior High.” Dad explains. 

“Wait so you mean I’ll be going to school with middle schoolers and high schoolers?!” I groan, “I can really feel god’s wrath upon my shoulders.” 

He frowns, “Oh it won't be that bad Allison, you'll make tons of new friends and I'm sure everyone will love you. How could they not? You've got a great personality!” 

“Dad… all I do every day is sit in my bed eating chips and watching funny videos on my laptop. How does that in any way correlate with a great personality?” I jeer at myself, laughing at my truly wonderful personality 

Dad rolls his eyes, “I'm just going to let you settle and unpack, I'll call you down for dinner!” 

He closes the door behind him and I sigh, pushing a heavy box full of clothes in front of my closet. Unpacking all of this is going to be a pain in my ass, I might as well get it all done now before I regret being lazy. 

Although I wonder why dad didn't continue trying to convince me that I was a good person, he usually does that whenever I put myself down. Hmm… maybe he's just tired from the move. I am too, especially since I would've made fun of myself even more. I chuckle to myself silently, thinking about all the past times I've insulted myself and my brother. 

I peer over to the clock and I finally realize how late it really was. Tomorrow is a Saturday after all so I can always finish unpacking tomorrow and finally get my room organized. Now that I’ve finished getting ready for bed, I can finally go to bed. But I know I have a long night ahead of me because I have always hated sleeping in new houses, the uncertainty of this neighborhood and house really does make me scared. But I have to brave through it and try not to complain in the morning, especially if I don’t want to put dad in a worse mood than he already has been for the past month. I just guess that he really hates moving, and I can sympathize with that.

Pulling the covers over my shoulders, I sigh deeply and close my eyes. With every small breath of wind outside I could hear the house creak and shake ever so slightly, every time a car drove by on the road I could faintly make out the sound of its engine. ‘God… this night is going to be a long one.’

After a few minutes have passed, I could hear a faint scratching sound on my window. I open my eyes slightly and look out of it and nothing was there. I don’t own a cat and there isn’t a tree outside my window… so what could it be? I sit up from my cozy bed and stare out the glass. A dark figure suddenly appeared in front of it, its feet making a soft thud on my roof. I gasp and back away from my window in bed, the person peers into my bedroom as I stare back at them with wide, unyielding eyes. They gesture to the bottom of the window, as if asking me to open it,

I shake my head nervously, backing up against my bedroom door with my hand around the knob. The person sticks up their hands, but then points back to the window. ‘Crap! What should I do? The most logical thing is to get my dad and beat the person with a baseball bat, but then again that person doesn’t seem so dangerous…’ I thought to myself, I shook my head once again. What the hell am I thinking? I can’t let a stranger in!

The person knocks on the window, grabbing my attention again. I rush over to the window to try to get a good look at them, but they have a mask covering up their face. “Who are you?” I ask, hoping they can hear me through the thin window.

I hear them sigh, “I’m Mysterion. I noticed you moved here and I wanted to introduce myself.” The deep voice said.

Huh, so this mystery person is a guy after all. “Well it’s nice to meet you, creepy guy, but this is so not the proper setting for a welcome. I’m not letting you in nor am I going to continue talking to you.” I say, crossing my arms and backing away from the window. 

Mysterion shrugs as I watch him carefully, “Fine. I’ll see you around then.” He leaps off the roof gracefully and runs down the street, his dark cloak flowing behind him.

“What… the hell just happened?” I whisper to myself, running a hand through my hair as I get back into bed under the covers.

First off, that was so creepy and shady! What kind of weirdo comes up to your bedroom window, which is on the second floor, and tries to talk to you at two in the morning? I’m glad I decided against opening the window, but I probably should’ve gotten my dad. I guess if this Mysterion dude comes by again I’ll tell him, but he doesn’t seem like a huge problem so I’ll just keep it to myself for now.

Saturday day arrived too quickly, I slept in until noon though so that was a plus. Although my dad had enough of me sleeping, he wanted to take me and Luke out onto a small adventure of the town. He wanted me to know the lay of the land, or whatever. 

“Seriously dad, why do we have to go and leave the safety of our home?” Luke complains as we get into our small-ish car. 

Dad ignores his pestering and peers to me, “Say Allison, Luke is being pretty annoying right?” 

I nod, “I guess.” I mumble, I wasn't really paying attention to their random conversation. 

Dad sighs and goes back to continue talking to Luke, I zoned out of their chatter and observed the rolling mountains, small shops and random homes we passed by in the car. 

Nothing really eventful was happening around town, so the three of us collectively decided to just go back home, eat dinner and watch TV. It seemed like a good way to end a lazy Saturday. 

“Why don't you and Luke explore the neighborhood?” Dad asks during dinner, I glance at him weirdly and so does Luke. 

“Explore? With Allison? You might as well be asking me to listen to nails scratching on a chalkboard.” Luke snorts and cuts into his meal. 

I scoff, “Oh shut up, at least my voice doesn't crack every few minutes.” 

“Please, even being near you smells like a sweatshop.” Luke snipes back to me. 

Rolling my eyes, I get up and grab my sweater. “I'm going to go walk around the neighborhood, and please, don't wait up.” 

“Wait Alli–” Dad says, but his words cut off once I close the front door. 

I sigh and walk down the empty sidewalk, the only interesting part about this neighborhood was the park by the end of the street. I guess I could be some edgy teenager and swing on the swing set, while brooding about how much life sucks. 

But for me life is fine, I don't have much to complain about other than my annoying thirteen year old brother. I stop in front of the park, it was empty except for a few boys playing basketball way on the other side. 

I sit down on a bench under a tree and glance at the small forest that was nearby, it was barely a forest though. Just a patch of grass, flowers, and a small amount of trees separated the park from Main Street. The boys playing basketball and the birds chirping soon faded out as I entered a weird daydream. 

I’m just nervous for Monday, nervous to go to a new school and see if I get judged or accepted by the students there. It's not like I’m a weirdo or anything, I’m normal and always will be. Or so I think I am, I mean I do have a bit of a weird sense of humor and I don't do extremely girly things like painting my nails all the time or doing my hair. 

I snap out of my thoughts and see those basketball playing boys standing in front of me, “Hey are you new around here?” One of them asked, he had black hair and piercing eyes. 

I nod, “Uh yeah, I am. I'm Allison, I live down the street actually.” 

He smiles at me, “Oh cool! I think we’re neighbors then, you probably got the house across the street from me. I'm Stan and these are my friends; Kenny, Cartman and Kyle.” Stan explains, introducing his friends who waved when he brought them up. 

“It's nice to meet you guys.” I smile back at the four boys. 

The only thing that concerned me about meeting those boys is why in the world Kenny has the same exact eyes as that weirdo Mysterion. It was strange and I know I have to get to the bottom of that soon.


End file.
